


Going Down

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gene are stuck in an elevator. Guess what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basaltgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/gifts).



‘Leave it, Gladys.’

Sam stabbed the emergency call button harder, glared as it rattled to the lift’s sticky floor. ‘Shit.’

‘Told you, sodding thing’s never worked.’ Gene slumped against the wall, patted down his coat. ‘Maintenance usually shows in twenty, thirty minutes.’

He reeled around at the click of a lighter. ‘You are _not_ smoking in here.’

‘Got a better idea?’ Gene grunted, cigarette held to his smirking lips.

Sam slapped away the cigarette, pushed in close with a groping hand between his legs. ‘Don’t I always?’

A growl, a hand on his arse was all the answer Sam needed.


End file.
